


Long Overdue

by fexillusion



Series: Beginnings of us [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Matsukawa Issei, Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Kink, Knotting, M/M, Mirror Sex, Omega Hanamaki Takahiro, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Rimming, Rutting, Smut, aggresive alpha Iwa, alpha in rut, like goddamn, mention of MPREG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 03:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12695835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fexillusion/pseuds/fexillusion
Summary: I hit writers block with another one of my fics so here’s this.Iwaizumi hits his rut.





	Long Overdue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my work “wouldn’t change a thing” and is set about 6 years into the future but can be read separately (I guess??) but if anything doesn’t make sense, make sure to read that fic first!!

Both of them could feel it happening; Iwaizumi especially. The alpha was nearing his rut, he hadn’t had a serious one, only faux ones, since he first presented as an alpha and it was long overdo, his doctor feared that if he didn’t have another one, it could severely damage his chances of ever having kids. Oikawa could definitely feel the shift and change in his mate, the scent of the alpha was stronger and every time they scent marked each other, the smell of smoke and fire from the other lingered over him a lot longer. 

Iwaizumi was also a lot more protective and defensive in his pre-rut. He didn’t let anyone come in or near the house he shared with his mate and sure as hell didn’t let Oikawa out of his sights for longer than ten minutes. When he had to leave for work in the mornings, he’d pull Oikawa close by his waist, nuzzling the tallers neck right over where his bond mark on his scent glands were before biting into the flesh and leaving a newer, darker mark. 

The sex had grown more intense too, Iwaizumi’s inner alpha needs taking over with the urge to _mate_ and _breed_ Oikawa over and over. Each session ended in Iwaizumi snarling as he ground his knot roughly into Oikawa’s hole, his nails dragging down the omegas thighs and leaving behind red lines that Oikawa would later complain about. 

Having only been with one alpha his entire life, Oikawa wasn’t sure what to do while Iwaizumi was like this, which resulted in him calling Makki and Mattsun one day while Iwaizumi was out. 

“Ruts are just like heats only, alphas experience them and they vary from alpha to alpha. Going by what you’ve said so far I’d say that by next week Iwaizumi won’t be able to get out of bed and neither will you. Are you on birth control?” Makki asked, Oikawa flushed at the words. 

“Y-Yeah, we haven’t... haven’t discussed having kids. We’re both just out of college.” 

Makki hummed and even over the phone he could hear Mattsuns eyebrows furrowing. “I’m telling you now, going by what I’ve experienced with Mattsun, there’s going to be a lot of talk of pups. But if you two haven’t discussed that then there’s no worries, just make sure you keep taking your pill if you don’t have any alpha sized condoms at hand.” 

Oikawa blushed, couldn’t believe he was talking about condoms and birth control with two of his old team members and best friends. “How long do ruts usually last?”

“Did you not pay attention at all in your health classes?” Mattsun snorted. 

“I-I did! But that was almost six years ago! Makki tell your boyfriend to stop being mean to me.” Oikawa whined and huffed when he heard the pair break out into fits of laughter. 

“A normal alpha ruts for about three or four days. But since Iwaizumi hasn’t had one in so long, maybe a week? Maybe longer? Depends on how his body is going to react to a full on rut.” Makki explained, Oikawa nodding even though they couldn’t see. 

“Any other questions, ‘Kawa?” 

Oikawa rolled his eyes at the old nickname the trio had thought up his first year for the setter. “No, eyebrows. Get back to being an alpha for your mate.” 

He hung up the phone at the sound of the pairs laughter again, tossing the cell on the couch beside him before flopping back and sighing. 

Iwaizumi wasn’t due to be home for another two hours so he pulled out the laptop beside the couch and going to google and typing into the search bar what he needed. 

**Alpha ruts.**  
•••  
The next week was hell for the alpha, every time he left the house for work he resisted the urge to drag Oikawa with him. And while he spent eight hours at the hell hole he called his job, he wished Oikawa was there with him, maybe hiding under his desk to suck the alpha off when he was stressed. 

It was at the supermarket three days later that he nearly lost himself. He’d been out getting groceries with Oikawa, preparing them both for Iwaizumi’s rut after the omega had done some research online and even called his doctor. 

Oikawa had gone to get protein bars and shakes that were specifically made for alphas and omegas when they’re experiencing their heats and ruts, his back turned down the aisle so he didn’t see when two alphas walked down and practically cornered him against the shelves until he turned around and nearly ran face first into one of their chests. 

“Hey sweetheart, where you going?” The taller of the two asked, having the balls to push closer to Oikawa and run one of his fingers down his cheek. 

“Back to my alpha.” Oikawa wouldn’t let these alphas win, he wasn’t the type to back down and submit unless it was only to Iwaizumi. 

“Oh, you have an alpha? What’s he doing leaving a pretty thing like you all by yourself?” The second one asked, stepping closer like his partner had and placing a hand by Oikawa’s head, successfully trapping him. 

Oikawa wasn’t used to looking up to anyone, having been taller than most males and even his own mate so the height on the two alphas intimidated Oikawa a little bit. But he wouldn’t let it show while he was face to face to the two. 

“H-He’s just, right over there.” Oikawa’s voice was trembling. He knew he should smell like Iwaizumi, they had just scented before leaving the house and with him nearing his rut, the scent wouldn’t have gone away this quick. 

But with two alphas cornering him, letting their own scents mingle with his and lay claim on his skin made the omega feel sick. _He needed Iwa-chan._

His skin was starting to feel clammy, his knees beginning to wobble and slick started to look between his thighs. _No, no, there’s no way this could be happening._

He began to whine, high in his throat and a signal of an omega in distress. “Please, leave me alone.”

“Oh, baby, you don’t mean that. Why don’t you come with us and we’ll treat you right. Better than that alpha you have.”

Oikawa opened his mouth to reply but before he could, one was torn away from him and flung back so hard he nearly toppled over the racks. Iwa-chan was growling, low and fierce as it rumbled out of his body as he pinned the other alpha with a cold hard glare. “Get away from him.”

The other backed away slowly, ducking his head in defeat before grabbing his friend and walking away from the couple. 

Once they were out of isle and away from Iwaizumi and Oikawa, the omega clung to his mate, pulling him close by his shirt before burying his nose in the junction of Iwaizumi’s neck, right where his scent glands were and rubbing them with his own, washing away the other two alphas scent. “Iwa-chan.”

“I’m right here baby.” Iwaizumi pulled the scared omega closer, nuzzling back and kissing the side of his head to soothe him. 

He stroked the mark on the back of Oikawa’s neck, the one that meant the omega was his and _his alone._

Oikawa whined against his throat, catching his attention once again and he began to nibble the skin there, sucking right over his scent glands and grinding his hips against Iwaizumi’s own. “Oikawa, baby, we’re in public.”

Oikawa whimpered, lips ghosting over the shell of his ear. “Then you better take me home and _fuck_ me, Alpha.”

Iwaizumi had practically slung the omega over his shoulder, completely abandoning the things they were supposed to buy before marching out of the store.  
•••  
The next day Makki and Mattsun had come by with food and Iwaizumi nearly tackled the other alpha when he stepped in the house, snarling and fangs elongated and aimed at the others throat. 

“Iwaizumi, it’s me, Mattsun.” The taller alpha had slumped back in submission, bowing his head and baring his neck to show he meant no harm even though the alpha knew him. 

Oikawa stepped closer to his mate, laying a hand on his shoulder. “Iwa-chan, it’s just Mattsun and Makki. It’s okay.”

It took another minute of coaxing from Oikawa before Iwaizumi finally backed off of Mattsun, shaking his head clear. 

The room was tense after that, Iwaizumi lingering over Oikawa like his own personal cloud, not letting the omega out of his sight at all and growling when Makki or Mattsun made an unexpected move. 

They left shortly after that and Iwaizumi had practically drug the omega to their bedroom, stripping him of all his clothes before fucking him roughly and knotting him so hard his throat was sore and he had a limp that night. 

When Iwaizumi finally hit his rut in the middle of the night, cock hard and knot throbbing around his base, begging to bury itself in his mate, he’d rolled over to where Oikawa lay still asleep and wrapped his arms around him. 

Oikawa mumbled in his sleep when Iwaizumi pressed his cock between the omegas cheeks of his ass, running the head in circles around the entrance before pulling the omega closer and nibbling at the mark on his neck. 

“Iwa-chan?” Oikawa’s voice was groggy and hoarse from sleep, a small sigh escaping him as Iwaizumi mouthed over his mark, his small cock hardening between his legs. 

“I wanna fuck you until you’re pregnant with my pups.” Iwaizumi growled, biting down on the part of Oikawa’s neck he had in his mouth, making the omega cry out. 

The scent in the room had changed, going from the relaxed scent that normally accommodated the bedroom to one of arousal and the overpowering scent of _rut_ and _alpha_ and anything that was essentially Iwaizumi. 

Iwaizumi flipped the omega over onto his stomach, the perfect position for mounting before burying his face between the globes of Oikawa’s ass, lapping at the entrance and the slick that had already began to drool out. 

Oikawa was purring, a mating call to the alpha and Iwaizumi plunged his tongue deeper into the other, his left hand stroking his own cock while he pushed two fingers in alongside his tongue with his right. 

He spread his fingers, listening to the hitch in Oikawa’s breath and he tongued deeper, tasting the slick that practically gushed out at this point. 

“P-Please, alpha. I want your cock.” Oikawa was already reduced to whimpers and whines and Iwaizumi licked the ring of muscle once more before withdrawing his tongue and fingers. He pressed his cockhead against Oikawa’s entrance again, hands moving up the length of the omegas spine before wrapping around the back of Oikawa’s neck, gripping firmly. 

The first push in felt like absolute heaven to Iwaizumi, his hands curling into the brown hair that rested at the base of Oikawa’s neck, snarling before thrusting his cock all the way into the whining omega. Despite the fact that they had been having nearly constant sex these past few days before Iwaizumi’s rut struck made no difference to how _good_ this time around felt, and the fact that they’d be spending probably the next week fucking nonstop made no difference to them either. 

They’re bodies were electric, tingling with every thrust of Iwaizumi into Oikawa, the alpha groaning as his fangs elongated once again and his knot began to catch on Oikawa’s rim as he neared the first of many orgasms. 

“You’re mine.” Iwaizumi growled, thrusts picking up pace, hands nearly ripping out the hair he had in his hands and pulled his mate against his chest, practically bouncing the male in his lap with the force of his thrusts. 

“I-I’ve always been yours, Hajime. _Yes, take me.”_ Oikawa was babbling at this point, saying anything and everything to get his alpha off fast and hard. 

“Such a good little bitch, taking everything I’m giving you. A _perfect_ omega to breed.” 

Iwaizumi’s knot was pulling tighter on the omegas rim on every thrust out, and since the alpha hadn’t experienced a rut in so long, his body was tensing up in preparation and he buried his face in the back of Oikawa’s neck, biting down over the bond mark he had placed there three years ago as he pushed in once more and stayed; buried to the hilt in Oikawa’s ass with his knot resting against the omegas prostate, his ass clenching down in response, practically begging for Iwaizumi’s cum. 

The first spurt of his seed made the omega whine, back arching as ecstasy rolled through him, filling him to the brim, his cock and knot throbbing inside his mate as he continued grinding. 

“You’re gonna look so fucking pretty knocked up.” Iwaizumi growled, wrapping his hand around Oikawa’s own hard cock and stroking it, breathing in the scent of the omegas sweet smelling slick, cherishing every hitched gasp and quiet sob. 

“A-Alp _haaaa.”_ It was a whine, a long drawn out sound that made his inner animal growl and strut around in pride as he pleased his mate. This was _him_ making Oikawa cry out in ecstasy, this was _him_ fucking his omega full of his come and _his pups_ that Oikawa would be carrying hopefully soon. 

Oikawa whined again, his head snapping back as his entire body shuddered and he came, slick gushing out of him as come spurted from his cock and up his chest. 

The pair flopped to the bed after their session, still connected by Iwaizumi’s knot as the alpha pulled Oikawa into his arms, pulling him closer to practically smother him as he scent marked the shaking omega. 

“I can’t wait to bear your pups, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa mumbled, hips thrusting back onto the alphas, ass squeezing down around the knot buried in his ass and milking the alpha for all he had. “They’re gonna be so handsome, so _strong_ , just like their daddy.”

Iwaizumi shivered, the words of his mate going straight through him and to his cock, knot throbbing once again as another wave of come burst out of him. A snark ripped its way from his throat as well, claws stretching and scratching down the skin of Oikawa’s hips as he ground his own, making sure the omega took every last drop of his seed into him. Birth control or not. 

“Fuck, Oikawa. You want my pups?” 

Oikawa nodded, chest rising and falling fast and nearly out of control as he whimpered, feeling himself enter an almost heat like state due to his alphas rut. “I want them so bad. Have for- _god Iwa-chan_ , have for a while.”

“Then you’ll get them, gonna fuck you full of them. Give you a full litter.” Iwaizumi growled again, rubbing his and Oikawa’s scent glands together to heighten their senses even more. 

“Yes, alpha, g-give me your pups.”

“Gonna keep a knot in you until you’re pregnant. And after, gonna keep you so full that you’re never empty again.”

Oikawa knew that he was on birth control, Iwaizumi knew too, but that didn’t stop his thoughts from wondering to what their offspring would look like. He hoped they would have Iwaizumi’s eyes, god he loved Iwa’s eyes. 

“Uhn!” Oikawa cries out as Iwaizumi rolled over, the omega falling onto his chest and his legs falling open so he could see the slight bulge in his stomach, a perfect outline of all the come and Iwaizumi’s cock that filled him visible. 

Iwaizumi’s hand pressed down lightly on his mates stomach, right over where they were connected and letting a content sigh when he felt how _full_ he was. All because of _him._

Iwaizumi’s knot didn’t go down for another hour and the alpha whimpered in defeat when he saw the gush of come that dribbled out of the omega when he pulled his half hard cock from his mate. 

“Mm,” Oikawa mumbled, wiggling his hips as the trickle of white substance made its way down his thighs, making them sticky. “Don’t fret, baby. You’ll just have to put more into me.”

It took everything in the alpha not to plunge his dick back into the omega and fuck him raw again and again until Oikawa begged him to stop. 

But for now, he needed to eat, despite it being almost three in the morning, and so did his mate. Had to keep their bodies nutrition up between rounds of sex. 

The alpha moaned, low in his throat, almost like an omegas purr, and kissed the back of Oikawa’s head, smacking his ass afterward before crawling away from the slowly drifting off male. 

He made his way to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water for Oikawa and a protein shake for himself before grabbing a couple of pre-made sandwiches the omega had made earlier that day, making sure to grab a couple of protein bars too to keep on the nightstand by the bed for when he lost himself fully to his rut. 

He went back to the bedroom, nudging the omega awake and handing him his water and sandwich. Oikawa mumbled a thanks, unwrapping the food before downing it along with half of his water before curling into a ball next to Iwaizumi, tossing a leg over the alphas hips and nuzzling into his neck, scenting him and shivering as the smell of _rut_ washed through him. 

Oikawa had begun to purr, a sign of how happy he was and despite his cock starting to harden again, his rut slowly heating up to full force, he pulled the omega closer and closed his eyes, willing himself to sleep for at least a couple more hours.  
••• 

When the omega woke up next, he was alone in bed, the scent of his alpha all around him and his muscles achy from their earlier round of sex. Oikawa stretched, groaning a bit as he heard several joints pop and crack and the sound of the shower finally registered in his brain. 

_If this was how the entire week was going to be, Oikawa had no regrets._

He stood up from the bed and yawned as he made his way into the bathroom in their bedroom, opening and closing the door behind him. 

The bathroom was full of steam from the hot water and Oikawa wiped at the mirror hanging over the sink to get a decent reflection of his body and the aftermath Iwaizumi had left behind, gasping as he saw the finger shaped bruises adorning his hips and thighs, red lines from the alphas nails down his back and bite marks that he hadn’t realized Iwaizumi had placed spotted his neck and collarbones. 

“You did a real mess of my back you know?” Oikawa giggled when the water shut off suddenly and the shower curtain was pushed back to reveal a dripping wet Iwaizumi, Oikawa’s breath hitching and his inner omega whining pathetically at the sight. 

Iwaizumi didn’t bother with a towel, stepping out of the shower and coming up to rest his hands on Oikawa’s bare and bruised hips, stroking over the colorful marks before kissing between the omegas shoulder blades. “You weren’t complaining at the time.”

Oikawa smiled, leaning back against Iwaizumi’s chest and purring when the alpha kissed the bonding mark on his neck. Iwaizumi’s fingers moved down to Oikawa’s ass, massaging the flesh in his hands before slipping his fingers between the cheeks and rubbing the sore muscle of Oikawa’s entrance. “N-No, I wasn’t.”

The alpha hummed, pressing his finger tip in slowly, trying not hurt Oikawa and pushing in to the second knuckle, already starting to feel slick form around the digit. He pushed in a second one shortly after and used his other hand to pinch and twist Oikawa’s nipples, teasing the pink buds with his finger tips. Oikawa arched his back towards the hand on his chest and pushed his hips back harder on Iwaizumi’s fingers so they pressed deeper inside him. 

One of Oikawa’s hands curled in the alphas hair, tugging on the strands and his other stroked the broader males fully hard dick. “I want you to fuck me.”

“Where?”

“H-Here. Against the counter.” Oikawa was pressed against the glass a second later, breath huffing out against it and fogging it even more than it already was as Iwaizumi quickly pulled out his fingers and replaced them with his cock, beginning a rough and brutal pace that left Oikawa wanting more as he scrambled for purchase against the counter. Iwaizumi helped him out by grabbing his thigh and pushing it up so it rested against the edge of the sink. 

This position wasn’t the best but it allowed Iwaizumi to push deeper and harder, hitting Oikawa’s prostate on every push in and the omega cried out as he came unexpectedly around the cock inside him, slick pouring out of his hole and allowing the alpha to slide in and out of him more efficiently. 

“I know you’re not finished yet.” The alpha inside Iwaizumi was growling, no where near sated even though his omega had already come once. 

Iwaizumi was right, Oikawa’s cock was already hardening again between his thighs and he opened his eyes and saw Iwaizumi behind him, wet hair plastered to his forehead and a light blush from the exertion from sex and his shower beforehand had the omega gasping. 

“That’s it, that’s my boy.” Iwaizumi groaned, locking eyes with Oikawa in the mirror. He swiftly pulled out and before Oikawa could complain he was repositioning them so the omega was fully back on his feet, hands pressing into the counter so he could see the full view of Iwaizumi behind him, the lift of his own leg as Iwaizumi pushed back in, picking up the same pace as before. 

“Watch yourself. Watch as I fuck you and breed you full of my come.” It was an order from his alpha and Oikawa couldn’t tear his eyes away from the mirror, locking eyes with Iwaizumi once again over his shoulder as he buried his head in his neck, lapping over the mark on his neck. 

“You make me f-feel so good alpha. Your cock reaches so deep in me, makes me feel so good.” He put a hand over his stomach, imitating a pregnant mate and felt a bit of pride when Iwaizumi fucked him harder, bumping his hips against the counter which would leave even more marks on his skin but Iwaizumi was _proud_ of them. “I want you to come for me, put a litter in me and make me pregnant.” 

Iwaizumi growled, wrapping a hand around Oikawa’s cock and stroking him as he fucked him, the omegas eyes rolling back in ecstasy as his alpha pleased him. 

“Come on alpha, give it to me.” Oikawa begged, whimpering and clenching his ass around the alphas knot. 

“Turn around. I don’t wanna knot you from behind this time.” 

Oikawa turned in Iwaizumi’s arms, facing the alpha instead of looking at him through the mirror, Iwaizumi picking him up and placing him against the counter before thrusting deep and pulling the omega closer and his knot extended fully and locked the pair together as he began to come. 

Oikawa sighed at the feel, the warmth flooding into him and making his toes curl as he wrapped his own hand around his cock, stroking it and moaning as he hit orgasm too, hips grinding against the alphas as ecstasy rolled through them both. 

“Wrap your legs around me.” The alpha ordered and Oikawa did, yelping as he was lifted away from the sink counter, the knot currently buried in his ass tugging uncomfortably against his rim as he was carried to he bedroom and laid down on the bed. 

Iwaizumi carefully settled down with him on the mattress, intertwining their legs as he kissed the omegas cheek, a soft growl leaving his throat as he nipped at Oikawa’s jaw, smiling when Oikawa giggled and began to purr in response. 

They drifted off to sleep, wound around each other and Iwaizumi’s knot still buried deep inside Oikawa, a sated pair.  
•••

The rest of Iwaizumi’s rut week passed in a blur, Oikawa barely able to concentrate on anything other sex and bonding with his alpha. His back had been marred to hell and back during the week and the alpha still apologized profusely despite being told that he’d enjoyed every bit of it. 

It was when the nausea and light headed was kicked in that had Oikawa worried two weeks later and after another week of the constant feeling and mood swings that combated Iwaizumi’s own (his body still in the aftermath of a rut), that Oikawa found himself at the doctor, alpha in tow and grumpily pouting in the corner over some petty argument they’d had in the car. 

The nurse had just left after having taken a blood sample and with a quick “the doctor will be in soon” and head bowed, the poor omega female submitting to the overwhelming alpha pheromones in the room. 

“Are you going to continue pouting or are you gonna come over here and scent your sick omega?” Oikawa teased, small smile playing at his lips as Iwaizumi rolled his eyes but did as his mate said, sauntering over before pressing their scent glands together on their necks and sighing as they room was then filled with the scent of the two of them. 

“I love you, Tooru. I’m sorry I’ve been such a dick lately.” Iwaizumi whispered, kissing the corner of Oikawa’s mouth. 

The omega hummed. “I’m used to it, sorry I’ve been such a moody little shit too.”

Before the pair could continue on, the door to the room opened and a doctor stepped in, clipboard in hand and a small smile on his familiar face.

“No fucking way.” Iwaizumi exclaimed as he caught sight of ex-rival and ace, Ushijima Wakatoshi stepping into the room. 

“Doctor, aye?” Oikawa said, curling into himself as the two alphas in the room stared each other down with glares that could cut steel. 

“This what you been up to, Oikawa?” The rough voice of his old rival from high school shocked Oikawa more than anything and he shivered. 

“I’m not here to start fights. It was a shock to me too when I saw your name on the clipboard.” Ushijima cleared his throat and even bared his own neck to the other alpha, showing off his own bond mark. “I mean no harm.”

Seeing the scarred tissue on the others neck caused Iwaizumi to back off immediately, stepping to Oikawa’s side once again to let Ushijima enter the room. 

The alpha cleared his throat again before grabbing a chair and sitting in it, facing the couple. “I looked over your chart and the blood sample the nurse collected came back with a very interesting reveal.”

The doctor passed a small card over, on it was two pink lines and the pair looked at it and then up at the doctor in confusion. 

“Congratulations.” Ushijima smiled. “You’re pregnant.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been so busy and stressed this past week so this is probably sloppy but ehhhh. I’m thinking I’ll do one more where Oikawa is pregnant and then has the pup(s?) and yeah! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! Thank you for reading <3 
> 
> Also, follow me on tumblr and scream with me about Haikyuu!! [my blog ](https://sweetseijoh.tumblr.com/)


End file.
